video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
This Child is Mine
|running time = 93 minutes |catalogue number = VC7002 |rating = }} This Child is Mine is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th July 1987. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 1989. Description A happy couple - a contented couple. Bonnie and Craig have everything they want, except a baby. Adoption fulfills every wish, at last they have a child to love. One year later, disaster strikes. The natural mother changes her mind and wants her baby back. The law must decide. How can anyone tell who loves the baby most? Who has the right to say This Child Is Mine? Cast * Lindsay Wagner as Bonnie Wilkerson * Chris Sarandon as Craig Wilkerson * Michael Lerner as Abe Rosenberg * John Philbin as Matt * Kathleen York as Janet Rasnick * Frank Dent as Harper Carswell * Joan McMurtrey as Olivia O'Neill * Matthew Faison as Johnson * Nancy McKeon as Kimberly Downs * Carolyn Coates as Grace * Eve Roberts as Shirley * Jennifer Parsons as Leslie * Leigh French as Carol * Paul Tuerpe as Gary * Susan Peretz as Mrs. Kragen * Sierra Pecheur as Claudia Taylor * Joel Colodner as David Sidney * John Napierala as Judge Habbiger * Amy Resnick as Candtstriper * Scotch Byerly as Dr. Greevy * Sandra de Bruin as Saleslady * Jim Ishida as Dr. Ying * Myrna White as Nurse Farrington * Danielle Saar as Tracey - Age 2½ * Cortney Scarfuto as Tracey - Age 1½ * Gregg Dickinson as Mitch Wilkerson Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Start of This Child is Mine (1985) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of This Child is Mine (1985) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of This Child is Mine (1985) Closing (with no trailer) # End of This Child is Mine (1985) # Closing Credits Film # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:This Child is Mine Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Finnegan Associates Category:Telepictures Corporation Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions